Little Dream
by emication
Summary: Duo's not used to feeling so happy and content with life, so it feels almost like a dream.


**Title:** Little Dream  
**Author:** Vinyl Koneko (Emily), roguegirl@att.net  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** 1x2, WAFF, maybe teensy angst, extremely minor language, sap, and a baby!

**Archive:** Want it? Take it. Just give me credit, please.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. I just like to play with them and make them play with each other.   
**Comments:** _Emphasis_ or _thought_ or _written_. Yes, normally I do things different, but I'm using Word instead of Notepad so I'm raping the italics function. ^_~ This is probably the lightest fic I will ever write. Please don't get used to it.

*~**~*

_It's one of those things that you think will never happen to you, and then when it does happen, you still don't believe it. And that isn't even because it's bad to finally realize that it's true, but it's actually just so good that you can't believe that you're awake. That you're awake instead of stuck in some dreamy fog where you can be God because you're the one in control of Time and Fate._

_I'm asleep. I know I have to be. Somebody, please, just pinch me. I'm dreaming and deluding myself that at the moment, the world is in perfect harmony, but then I'll wake up and people will be fighting and dying and struggling just to life, and there will be nothing I can do about it. I've helped stop wars and uprisings, but unlike in the dream world, I am not God. Yeah, sure, I bore the title Shinigami like it was something to be proud of, but those times have passed. And my life is worth something now._

_Heero and I had a baby._

_All right, maybe I should rephrase that. We didn't exactly have a baby the way heterosexual couples do, but it is still parts of us. It's a part of me and a part of him. Science is amazing these days, it really is. If you told me ten years ago that it was possible for two men to have a baby together without adoption or a surrogate mother, I probably would have laughed in your face. If you told me that I was going to learn about the procedure first-hand with my husband, I probably would have had you hauled off to the loony bin._

_Don't quote me on this – I'm no scientist or doctor – but it's pretty much the same development process as they've been using in the colonies with the tube incubators and all, but it doesn't start with sex. I know, damn, huh? Somewhere along the line these doctors have figured out how to make what they called clean sheets or blank eggs. They have no genetic information in them Apparently the first blank egg was a not-blank egg but part of its nucleus got removed so it could still be a cell yet just no have any genes on it. The blank egg gets genes back from a scientist-doctor-whatever taking genes from Sperm A and inserting them in the egg. Then Sperm B comes along and voila, it's a zygote!_

_YesI did do research before going into this_

_If two women wanted a baby, they have blank sperm, but Heero and I not being women didn't need to know about that._

_Our baby finished growing three days ago, and that's when she was in a sense. Not a religious sensejust a symbolic one. Six pounds, seven ounces, and nearly twenty-one inches tall. She's so tiny her fist can fit in the palm of my hand. She doesn't have a name yet, and I feel bad because we don't have anything to call her, but nothing we came up with seemed right the second we saw her._

_Her life will be normalor at least more so than her parents' were. She'll be loved, that I don't doubt, and she'll know that. Some times will be hard, but it will never be as hard as what Heero and I went through. And there will be times when she'll say she likes Relena and Hilde more than us because her two daddies won't know much about raising a girl, but we will try our hardest. I can't help but laugh when thinking about how hard Heero's going to try to give our daughter the perfect life. Maybe he will find a way._

_Her eyes are pale blue. The doctor said that blue eyes is a common trait among infants and generally darkens within the first year, but I doubt they will._ _Heero thinks that she's going to look like me, but I have no idea how he can tell so early. I sure don't know what I looked like this young. Hell, I didn't even know what my name was from when I had a family. But then again, neither does she, and it is so aggravating. We came up with a name for the dog faster than this, and I don't know what that says about us. Of course Heero just calls in . He reverts to Japanese when he's angry or tired or wants to think that no one else can understand him. It's kind of cute, actually. I don't even think he realizes he's doing it_

_How did I get on that topic? Ugh. See, my writing is just like my talking. I can't stay on one topic for too long before moving on to the next. It's like a bad habit or something. Or maybe I'm not just focused enough. Of course all my lack of focus is made up for w–_

Duo nearly dropped the pen in surprise at the light rap at the door. You don't have to knock, Heero. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before or anything.

Heero peaked his head in the door before sliding through the doorway. I thought you wanted the privacy.

I think you think too much, Duo replied, standing and chastely kissing his husband on the lips. He turned in the Japanese man's arms to face the crib, a warm smiling creeping onto his face – one that hadn't actually left since he first saw their daughter three days prior. Duo eased into Heero's arms, absorbing the warmth. Love you.

I love you, too, Heero murmured, leaning into Duo's hair. Never thought I could be so happy.

It's almost like a dream, isn't it? Like when the war was over only a gazillion times better.

Heero said, a grin spreading across his face like he just won the Nobel prize.

Yumeko Maxwell-Yuy.

Duo's smile got broader as he looked at the infant sleeping soundly in the crib. It's perfect.

*~**~*

Owari


End file.
